Teach me how to kiss
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Freddie gives Sam a little coaching... Things happen. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, peoples! I'm kind of having a bit of trouble thinking of chapters for my "safehouse" story, so here's a little Seddie twoshot to keep you going. Yer tizz! That's Bristol talk for here it is; I've just expanded your linguistic skills!

Teach me how to kiss

Chapter one

'Y-yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night,' Sam spoke into the phone. 'Bye.' She hung up and screamed 'OMJ! Carly!'

Carly came running in from her kitchen. 'What?'

'Chad just asked me out!'

'Aaaaah!' they both screamed.

Spencer came in from the bathroom, and then joined in the screaming.

'Aaaaah!' He paused. 'Why are we screaming?'

'Chad just asked Sam out!'

'Aaaaah!' he paused again. 'Who's Chad?'

'Only, like, the captain of the football team and the most popularest guy in the world!' Sam cried.

'Okay, then,' Spencer said. 'Aaaaah!'

They all screamed and danced around again.

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

'Okay, I need to go get some more nail polish!' Carly said. 'Be right back!' She ran out of the apartment.

It was the next day and Carly was prepping Sam for her date. Sam was so nervous, it was unbelievable. Chad's dating record was unreal. He'd dated captain of the cheerleading squad, vice-captain of the cheerleading squad (twice), and at least six of the other cheerleaders, not to mention all the pretty popular girls, some who'd done magazine modelling and one who'd even been in an ad for fladoodles. He'd probably kissed a lot of girls too. And Sam had never kissed another boy, like, ever. What if she didn't live up to his standards? There was only one thing for it.

'Freddie, you've had a few girlfriends, right?' she said casually, sipping her soda.

'Freddie looked up from his magazine. 'Huh?'

'How many girlfriends have you had?'

'Um, Valerie, Lisa, Charlotte, Tiffany, Shannon...' Freddie counted up.

'Yeah, yeah, alright, you're boasting now,' Sam said. 'So, how many have you kissed?'

Freddie looked awkward. 'Why?'

'How many?'

'Er... Valerie, Lisa, Charlotte, Tiffany, Shannon...' Freddie counted up (a/n ooh Freddie you studmuffin!)

'Okay, so I'm guessing you're kinda good at the whole kissing thing, then?'

'Maybe... I don't know. Sam, why are you asking me all these questions?'

'Well, you know I have this date tonight?'

Freddie rolled his eyes. 'Yeah,'

'Well, I'm kinda scared if Chad wants to kiss me... and...'

'Chad's a twat,' Freddie said. 'Why are you scared?'

'Well, he's kissed everyone so he's all experienced...' Sam took a deep breath. 'Can you teach me how to kiss?'

'I... me?' Freddie was stuck. Of course he had a huge crush on Sam, and she was basically asking him to kiss her. Any sane person would jump at the chance to kiss the girl they liked, but what if it was sensational and he got his hopes up, but Sam only got training out of it. 'Well... what do you need t o know?' he said anxiously.

'Just the basics?'

'Uh, sure. What else are friends for?' Freddie chuckled nervously. He stood opposite Sam. 'Try this...'

He took hold of Sam's hands and guided them round to his back, where they settled without resistance. He put his hands on Sam's waist and started to lean in.

Sam was inwardly panicking. _What was I thinking? What if I really enjoy this? OMJ..._

She closed her eyes as Freddie gently pressed his lips to hers, softly but still hotly. Sam shivered at the feel of his lips. It was weird, in a nice way. He was a dork who annoyed her, argued with her, was her total opposite but it felt... right. The way Troy and Gabriella (ew and ewer) look when they kiss. Hold up, no! It couldn't feel right. This was Freddork, Fredweird, Fred... Freddie was a pretty good kisser.

It was as if they were moving up a step now, getting into a slightly more advanced kiss. Sam's hand drifted off Freddie's back and landed on his shoulder, gently pushing him down into his chair. She then bent down so she was almost sitting on his knee.

The kiss ended with a tiny bit of tongue work before Sam straightened up.

'Thanks dork,' Sam said, smirking coolly, though her cheeks were glowing. She left the room, leaving the rest of her soda and a very confused Freddie.

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

Okay, there we go. I've still got to type up the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up by about Tuesday. Or later, depending on how many reviews I get. Mwahahahaha!

Reviews are love!

Charz

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! WOW I didn't expect anywhere near as many reviews as I got, so thanks so much! Since the response was so great, I have another idea for a third and maybe more chapters! We'll see, first get your review thang on! Also, safehouse is on hiatus because I cba to think of anything else, so... yeah. Any ideas about that fic will be happily received!

Okay, here we go!

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

'So he was like "What?" and I was like "Later on!" and then my ex, Michelle, nicest butt ever, came over and was like "Chad, I saw you kissing Joanna!" so I'm like...' Chad prattled on about Gawd knows what whilst gorging on a huge burger, as Sam sat opposite him, boredly picking at her ham melt.

_God, Chad's boring. _Sam thought. _All he talks about it his sports, or his exes, or himself. It's driving me nuts! I'd much rather be home, watching TV. And tbh, I can't get that kiss with Freddie out of my head. It was like... wow. Just imagining it was like meeting the Jonas Brothers five times over._

'Could you excuse me for a minute?' she asked, cutting through the middle of Chad's soliloquy. Chad either nodded or lifted his head so he was able to fit all seventeen layers of his burger in his mouth. Nevertheless, Sam left.

She walked to the bathroom, Carly's annoying shoes clacking loudly on the floor with every step, and, once there, entered a cubicle. Not bothering to close the door, she picked the lock on the window and shoved it open. It was a tight squeeze, even for Sam's skinny frame, but she still managed to scramble out the window, nearly decapitating a couple of teenagers enjoying a make-out session.

She walked quickly back to Carly's place, the black shoes rubbing blisters in her feet. As soon as she'd picked the lock to get in (she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight) she kicked off the shoes and ditched them in the doorway, heading up the stairs where she knew Carly and Freddie were watching a movie.

She recognised the "Move it, move it" song from "Madagascar" as soon as she opened the door to the studio, where Carly and Freddie were sitting in the racecar seat, a large bowl of popcorn between them. Sam couldn't help but notice how Freddie wasn't stealing glances at Carly like he used to, he was just watching the film, though his eyes where slightly glazed over.

'How much have I missed?' Sam asked as she entered the room. Both Carly and Freddie looked up.

'Hey, Sam!' Carly said. 'What's up? Where's Chad?'

'He's still at Il Gnosh,' Sam said. 'I snuck out,' A mischievous smile crossed her face as she spoke of her achievement.

'Aw, no! Is there anything I can do to help?' Carly asked sympathetically.

'You could get me an ice tea?' Sam suggested.

'On it!' Carly left the room.

Sam walked over to the racecar and stole Carly's seat next to Freddie.

'So, good date, huh?' Freddie said, speaking for the first time since Sam arrived.

'Ugh, don't even go there,' Sam groaned. 'It was a bust, wrapped in boredom, with some self-obsessed confetti sprinkled everywhere.' Sam said. She grinned 'And anyway, I thought of something else I'd rather be doing right now.' She shifted closer to Freddie, moving the popcorn bowl out of her way.

'What?' Freddie asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

'Maybe another lesson?' She asked playfully.

'That can be arranged,' Freddie said as he took Sam's hand, pulling her closer.

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

Okay, there we go. I've definitely decided to do at least another chapter, maybe a few more. I started writing it last night, and I'll start typing it straight away. I've snuck on the computer before my parents get home, so I've got more time tonight. It should be up by Thursday, maybe tomorrow night. I might get some done tomorrow during the day because I'm sick. I went to school today and struggled through, but Biology tomorrow with a dodgy stomach (and the teacher I've got) is too much.

Okay, reviews are love!

Adios! (I had Spanish today!)

Charz

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya peoples! Yeah, I've written more to this story a) because the ending of chapter two wasn't very satisfying, b) because you guys have been exceptional at reviewing and c) because I want to!

Has anyone heard the Jonas Brothers new song Love Bug? It's so sweet! _Kissed her for the first time yesterday... everything I thought that it would be... suddenly I forgot how to speak... _Aw! Nick must have written it about me, obviously!

Anyway, I've also started compiling a thank-you list for everyone who reviewed/ favourite etc. So you get recognition!

On with the show!

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

The glass of ice tea slipped from Carly's hand as she stared wide-eyed through the window. Sam and Freddie were making out?! No! Freddie was hers! She thought she'd been rejecting him long enough that when she finally said yes he'd be overjoyed! Obviously she'd left it a little too long...

She loved Freddie! Of course she did! Everyone loved Freddie! He was the very cute glue holding everything together; without him it would be chaos! Now he'd moved on, obviously. But on to Sam? That's like rubbing it in her face! This had to stop...

She turned away and stomped off to her room. Freddie would be on his knees by the end of the week...

10 minutes later

Just as Freddie and Sam were beginning to wonder where she'd gone (amidst all the making out, of course) Carly flounced back into the studio. She had changed from her sweats into a miniskirt and had redone her make-up. She sat down as close to Freddie as she could risk, and flashed him a smile before turning back to watch the film. She noticed Sam (who was now sitting on Freddie's lap) was staring at her.

'What?'

'Nothing, just watching the movie,' Sam said.

'You're staring at me.'

'Yeah, but I can see the TV reflected in your lip gloss, how much have you got on?'

'I think it's nice to make an effort,' Carly giggled girlishly for a few seconds too long.

'Alrighty then. So, did you get me some ice tea?'

'Oh, no! I forgot!' Carly slapped her head and giggled. 'Silly me!'

'Oh... I'll go get it then...' Sam got up and left the room, confused at Carly's freakish behaviour.

'So...' Carly said to Freddie. 'Are you and Sam, like, dating now?'

'What?'

'Freddie!' Carly hit him playfully. 'You know what I mean! You were... kissing Sam.' she tried not to sound jealous.

'Oh, well... I don't know. We're probably gonna talk about that soon.'

'Well, I wouldn't commit to Sam,' Carly said, suddenly turning into a Regina-George clone (a/n, those of you who don't know who she is... have you been living under a rock?).

'Huh?'

'Come on, you know Sam. All she's into is food, and bugging you, and food.' Now she was turning into Valerie. 'What do you think she's gonna be like as a girlfriend?'

'Well... that won't be a problem, y'know? 'Cause I really like her.'

'But, it's _Sam, _Freddie.'

'Yeah, it's Sam.'

'But it's _Sam_!'

'You already said that. What are you on about?'

'You're too good for her!'

'What?!'

'Hey, guys, what's happening?' Sam said, coming in with her ice tea.

'I gotta go,' Freddie said, getting up. 'See you,'

'What's up with him?' Sam asked Carly as the door slammed.

'No idea,' Carly said.

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

The next day Sam went over to Freddie's place as soon as she got up, knowing that Freddie would already be up at 8:00pm. She knocked quietly, to the tune of her favourite song – "SOS" – so he'd know it was her. She wasn't entirely sure he wanted to see her, as she was through to the bridge (Next time I see you, I'm giving you a high five, 'cos hugs are overrated just FYI) before he answered.

'Yes?' he said, looking groggy.

'What happened last night? I mean you just left, right in the middle of the movie.'

'Nothing, I just... you wanna talk?'

'Huh? What about?'

'Us.'

'Oh, right. Okay, then.' Sam entered the apartment.

Freddie sat down, prompting Sam to take the seat next to him.

'So... that was some kiss,' Freddie said.

'Yeah, I liked it a lot,' Sam admitted.

'You wanna do it some more?'

'Definitely.'

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yeah,' Sam grinned.

'Well, as long as...'

'What?'

'It's nothing – I, y'know... we can't fight like we used to... and, as long as you can do that,'

'You think I can't?'

'No, I mean... _someone_ put it into my head that you... wouldn't be a good girlfriend.'

'What did you say?'

'I just said I really like you,'

'That's all I need to know then.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah...'

_What does Carly know? _Freddie thought as he leaned in to kiss Sam.

SEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIESEDDIE

Okay, I know that chapter didn't move the story along much, but I think it was kind of important. Like, Sam and Freddie are officially going out now, and we know that Carly loves Freddie.

Yeah, I'm off school now, my stomach is killing me. And it's only 10:00. Grr. I've spent all morning watching clips of hoedowns from Whose Line is it anyway on YouTube. My class would be having Drama right now. Lucky people.

Okay, suggestions are welcome, I'm gonna go start writing the next chapter. Reviews are love etc etc.

Charz

Xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I am SO sorry, I haven't updated in literally yonks so I'm going to put all my time on the computer into updating my fics... hopefully. As long as the nosy family don't butt in.

I'm revamping this fic, because I started to write the next few parts, and I don't like it. I'm sticking with the same basic plot, just fiddling around a bit. And I've taken off the last chapter and put up this one instead. So there you go, to avoid any confusiosity... hopefully.

TEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMET

'So what? I'm still a rock star... I got my rock moves! And I don't need you!' Seventy kids screamed as they rocked out at Josh Ashworth's house party.

It was a typical teen blowout, with glowsticks flying everywhere, music speeding out of the huge speakers, people jumping everywhere and generally a huge mess being made. You'd love it!

Sam and Freddie were dancing in a crowd, the same kind of dancing they'd usually do on the "Random Dancing!" bit of iCarly, but styled out and bigger. Songs ended and began, and still they had the energy to keep dancing.

'That fire you ignited! Good bad and undecided! Burns when I stand beside it! Your light is ultraviolet!' One song ended.

'I know this pretty rave girl! Always think about her! And when she says hi to me! Butterflies go right through me!' Another began...

'You're hot then you're cold! You're yes then you're no! You're in then you're out! You're up then you're down!' Another...

'This could be the start of something! I can feel my heart is jumping! Want to walk but can't stop running! Oooh!' Another...

And everyone still had as much energy as if they'd swallowed a dozen Lucozade tablets each. It was only when Sam tried to do a particularly tricky jump in the middle of "Fluorescent Adolescent" that she fell and was forced to stop grooving.

She landed on the floor with a thump, dazing herself for a minute. Then the pain came. It was hurting all the way up her leg so she could hardly move it. She looked helplessly up at Freddie, who was looking down at her with an expression of mock exasperation.

He rolled his eyes and held a hand out to help her up. She used it to haul herself off the ground, before nearly collapsing again as her injured leg buckled underneath her. Freddie caught her round the waist just in time, and started to help her out of the room, having to shove hyper, sweaty teenagers out of their way. He helped her up the stairs and into a bedroom where she could rest.

He'd assumed the room would be free for her to rest. The thought hadn't crossed his mind that _someone_ would be in the room.

And when he opened the door he saw who that _someone _was.

Carly.

And Jonah.

On the bed.

Making out.

Yikes!

TEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMET

There you go. I understand if you're disappointed, this chapter wasn't much, but I promise tomorrow I'm going to get on the computer a.s.a.p. hopefully before my older sister gets up (i.e. about 2pm), and write like I've never written before.

At night I use the light of my phone to write stories on any bit of paper I can find, so hopefully I'll be able to write it tonight (who needs sleep?) and type it up tomorrow.

I won't be able to write on Sunday, though. I'm in a dance show, and I have to be at the theatre from 10am to 8:30pm. This leaves no time for writing. I'll have my phone though, it has the internet so I'll be able to check up on you lot... bwahahahaha.

It's my birthday in two weeks! I'm telling you now so you can get busy getting me virtual/invisible presents.

And to warn you, I'm having a party on the day, and my mates aren't exactly the least mental ever, so you will most likely hear the noise even if you live in another country, teehee.

Anyways, goodboo and please review!

Charz

Xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Well, I was true to my word. I'm up (surprisingly my older sis is up too) and typing. Not as early as I thought, because this morning I got up late (about 10:30) and then I told my sister about my dream (which took longer than usual) and now I'm here.

On with the show!

TEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMET

Carly.

And Jonah.

On the bed.

Making out.

Yikes!

Sam's eyes widened and she stepped back (as far as her injury would allow her). Carly, instead of looking sheepish and awkward, she rolled her eyes and said 'Excuse me?'

'Carly?' Freddie said. 'Y-you and Jonah?'

'Can I help you with something?' Carly said with as much rudeness as she could muster.

'I-' Sam stammered.

'Come on, J, let's go.' Carly grabbed Jonah's hand and flounced out of the room.

Freddie helped a still shocked Sam over to the bed and sat down next to her.

'Heavy.' He commented on what they'd just seen.

'Yeah...' Sam chewed her lip. 'I don't like it. I know she's been acting weird lately but she's gonna get hurt.'

'I know. Should I go and talk to her? I mean, if you don't mind being on your own for a sec.'

'I'll be fine. Josh has some cool magazines up here. And Carly needs talking to.'

''Kay, see you in a minute.' He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving.

DAVIDHENRIEISHOTDAVIDHENRIEISHOTDAVIDHENRIEISHOTDAVIDHENRIEISHOTDAVIDHENRIEISHOT

'So, Carls, where do you wanna go now?' Jonah asked, peeved off that his makeout session with Carly had been interrupted.

'What?' Carly was busy formulating a plan in her mind. 'Oh. Um, no, go away.'

'What?'

'Go.'

Jonah stalked off, muttering. Carly pouted and looked around, stuck for ideas.

'Carly?' a voice said behind her.

Carly lashed round to see Freddie standing there, looking sheepish. 'Oh! Hey Freddie,' she pouted, batting her eyelashes (a/n: slag. Whoops!). 'What's up?'

_Finally, he's coming round! _She thought triumphantly. _Making out with that scuzzyhole Jonah paid off! Here we go, time for the big love confession!_

'Can I talk to you for a minute, please?' he looked slightly worried.

'Yes, absolutely.' Carly grinned.

Freddie took her hand and led her into another room where they could talk. He was worried about her, ever since he and Sam had gotten together she'd been acting weird, but now, making out with Jonah – whom she'd always expressed her hatred for – was totally out of whack.

Once in the room, which was next to the one Sam was resting in, Freddie sat down on the bed.

'I'm not sure how to start...' he said first, looking anxious.

'Just... say what you want...' Carly lisped, tilting her head to one side.

'Okay...' Freddie started. 'I don't think you should be making out with someone like Jonah.'

Carly tried to look innocent. 'Why?' she pouted.

'Because his type... they're not good people. I'd hate to see you get hurt.'

'Are you sure you're not just jealous?'

'Huh?'

'We all know you love me, Freddie. Show it a little more...'

Carly leaned towards Freddie......

TEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMET

Sam sighed as she glanced at the clock on the set of drawers next to the bed. Freddie had been gone ages...

She got up off the bed, stepping gingerly on her injured leg, and hobbled out the door. Looking around, there was no sign of Freddie, until she heard familiar sounding voices coming from the room next to her.

Curious, she poked the door open to see Freddie and Carly sitting on the bed.

'We all know you love me, Freddie.' Carly was saying. 'Show it a little more...'

Then she leaned towards Freddie...

She kissed his lips, which stayed pursed shut. Then just for a second, his lips puckered, as if he wanted the kiss.

Sam had seen enough. She ran out, not caring about her leg anymore, just wanting to get out.

She didn't see what happened next...

Freddie suddenly realised what he was doing... Carly kissed exactly like Sam. Sam!

He pushed her away quickly, getting up and running out. He poked his head round the door of the room that Sam had been in, but it was empty. He grabbed a passing kid.

'Have you seen Sam?' he asked frantically.

'Yeah, she was just running crying out of here.' the kid said.

Freddie let out a grunt of frustration as he tore through the house, hoping to catch Sam before she could get far. He spotted a blonde head by the doorway, and although he was looking at her back, he could tell she was crying, trying to hide her tears. He caught up with her.

'Sam!' he grabbed her shoulder. 'Please!'

'No!' Sam said turning to him, the tears in her eyes making her look unrecognisable. 'Shouldn't you be getting back to Carly?' There was angered sarcasm in her voice.

'Sam, let me explain!'

'No!'

Sam slapped Freddie hard across the face and left. Tears sprang to Freddie's eyes, not at the pain of the slap, but at the fact that he knew Sam had really meant it. He had royally screwed up.

TEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMETEACHMET

There we go. I tried to make it kind of exciting, but yeah. I wasn't actually meant to be doing ANYTHING today. I just planned to sit down, forget my homework and catch up on Hollyoaks/Hollyoaks Later.

Hollyoaks Later is just amazing. This evil dude died last night. He was like "I love you Steph" and then he died. Yeah. If you can guess the name of that dude (it begins with N) you get a present.

Speaking of presents, it is 6 days 'til my birthday!

Speaking of presents, it is my dad's birthday today.

Speaking of presents, I must get my friend a birthday present.

So much for doing nothing, right?

Charz out

(P.S: I posted a new one-shot today called Praise Be the Cheese, check it out please!)

Xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Okay, I'm putting up two chapters today hopefully because they're not very big. So, here we go.

On with the show!

DEARBELLAILLMARRYEDWARDFORYOUSOYOUCANHAVEJACOBDEARBELLAILLMARRYEDWARDSOYOU

Freddie groaned as he slouched hopelessly against the post at the end of Josh's front garden. Sam, even with her injury, was still an exceedingly fast runner and had quickly disappeared from sight. His first instinct was to go to Sam's house, but he was sure she would go somewhere obscure, somewhere she could be alone. And he had no idea where that place would be.

EDWARDCULLENBRINGINGSEXYBACKSINCE1901EDWARDCULLENBRINGINGSEXYBACKSINCE1901ED

Sam ran blindly through the night, the persistent pain in her leg not deterring her in her goal to get as far away from the party as possible. It wasn't fair. She didn't know if it was payback for all those years of torture she'd inflicted on him in the past, but seeing Freddie, the only boy She was sure she'd ever felt something real for, cheat on her with what was supposed to be her best friend made her feel so full of hate and anger she didn't know what to do. It was as if everything she'd ever believed in had turned to dust.

She turned on to a different street, not knowing where she was going, and picked up her pace, regardless of her injury as the heartbreaking scene played over and over in her head.

Suddenly, as she tried to cross the road, her leg buckled beneath her, causing her to collapse in the middle of the street.

She saw blurred headlights flash in front of her.

She felt the cold, wet ground beneath her.

She heard a squeal of brakes and a horn blaring.

And then nothing.

IMHAVINGTROUBLEDEALINGWITHTHEFACTTHATEDWARDCULLENISFICTIONALIMHAVINGTROUBLED

Oooh, suspense! What are you waiting for, get to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, there was a minor cliffy at the end of the last chapter so I won't waste your time with an authors' note, so...

On with the show!

IPOUREDGLITTEROVERMYBOYFRIENDSOHEDBEMORELIKEEDWARDCULLENIPOUREDGLITTEROVERMY

Freddie had wandered the streets for hours after the party in a depressed, fruitless search for Sam. When he'd finally returned to his apartment his mum had given him hell but her agitated, overprotective shouts just rolled off his back as he slunk into his room and climbed into bed, only to spend the whole night lying awake.

He got up moodily the next morning, feeling as though he'd been hit repeatedly in the head with an electric guitar. He couldn't face going out that day, so he just sat in his living room watching Wallace and Gromit, which usually never failed to cheer him up. Until now.

At about two he checked his cell phone for the first time since the night before. There was nothing from Sam, but there was a voicemail from his and Sam's mutual friend Katie.

Disappointed, he switched his phone off and went to his room, glumly contemplating the empty days of summer vacation ahead of him

(a/n: I know I never said it was Summer, and in the previous chapter the ground was cold and damp, so let's pretend they're having a British Summer i.e. horrible and wet.)

It wasn't until a week later that Freddie switched his cell phone back on. He had barely left the apartment for fear of running into Carly, and had contented himself with staring into space and feeling down.

He'd forgotten about the voicemail from Katie, but as he once again noticed the icon telling him he had a voicemail, he decided to listen to it.

'Hey Freddie, its Katie,' Katie's usually chirpy but currently anxious voice said. 'Um, I'm sure you've heard Sam's been taken into the Hospital' – Freddie sat bolt upright – 'so a bunch of us are getting together and buying her a really cool present. Give me a call if you want in on it. Bye,'

Freddie's eyes widened. Sam was in the hospital? How? When? Why? He had to get there.

He snatched up his jacket and left the apartment immediately, walking quickly so the 30-minute walk would be shortened.

IHAVEOCD-OBSESSIVECULLENDISORDERIHAVEOCD-OBSESSIVECULLENDSORDERIHAVEOCD-OBSESSIV

The walk took only 20 minutes for him, for as his panic increased so did his speed, and he found himself running into the reception.

'Sam Puckett please,' he gasped at the receptionist.

'Are you a relative?'

'No, I'm a boyfriend – friend – I don't know but I have to see her. Please.'

The look of intense urgency in Freddie's eyes won over the aging receptionist, who promptly gave him directions to Sam's room, #512.

He ran up there, his lack of athletic talent not bothering him, and blundered along until he found the correct room. A nurse was exiting the room as he approached it.

'Excuse me, can I talk to Sam please?' he asked breathlessly. 'It's really important.'

'How are you connected with Sam?' the nurse asked.

'I'm her boyfriend. Well, I was. Please, I have to get in there and tell her everything.'

'Honey, she's pretty non-responsive.' The nurse hushed her tone. 'If there's no progress soon, well.... decisions will have to be made.'

Freddie bit his lip and nodded gravely, trying not to let tears spill from his eyes. 'Can you tell me what happened?'

'Her friends say she was running away from a party, pretty distraught about something, and they lost her. Our ambulance found her on St. Albans road - she was hit by a car.'

Freddie's eyes widened further as the situation sunk in. He had caused this? He felt sick to his stomach but nodded in thanks to the nurse before entering the room.

Upon seeing Sam hooked up to all sorts of machines and looking so weak and fragile, tears rapidly escaped Freddie's eyes, but he bravely stepped forward to say something.

ALLIWANTISAGORGEOUSCOLDIMMORTALSILVERVOLVOOWNERTHATSPARKLESINTHESUNLIGHTAND

Everybody now: Awwwwwwwwwww! If you think that chapter was emotional, wait 'til the next chapter. I stayed up last night writing Freddie's deep and meaningful paragraph. Yeah, he has his very own paragraph. I may go type that up now so I can post it later today.

Bye!

Reviews are love!

Charz

Xoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I've gone a bit emo in this chapter 

On with the show!

HELLOMYNAMEISEDWARDCULLENADIDAZZLEPEOPLEHELLOMYNAMEISEDWARDCULLENANDIDAZZLE

He'd been sitting silently beside Sam for hours, her hand held lovingly in his, and his eyes locked on the eyelids that covered the beautiful eyes he'd fallen for.

Freddie took a deep breath and started to speak.

'Sam, I don't know where to start. I love you so much. I know there's no excuse for what happened at the party, and words can't express how sorry I am that it had to happen, or how gut-wrenching it is to see the consequences of it. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and seeing you there looking so small because of me breaks my heart. You were always so strong, so brilliant, and I can't bear it that I made you lose that. So, I understand if you never want to see me again, but I just want you to know, if it's the last thing I ever say to you, how I'll never forget how amazing these past few weeks have been, and how much I love you. Bye, Sam.'

Freddie took one hand from Sam's and wiped a couple of tears away from his eye, still trying to prolong the moment before he had to leave, giving himself one last wistful look at the beautiful girl who'd once been his.

Suddenly Sam squeezed his hand.

Freddie's bowed head snapped up as he tried to figure out if he'd imagined that squeeze. Then it came again, firmer this time. He watched, stunned as, one after the other, her eyes slowly opened and met with his. For that one moment where their eyes were locked nothing else in the world mattered and they both had the same feeling that everything was going to be alright.

Freddie snapped into action, calling for a nurse. He kept hold of Sam's hand as he stood up, but he was forced to drop it so he could poke his head out of The door and yell for someone to come.

Sam opened her mouth to try to speak, but barely more than a whisper came out.

'I love you too, Freddie.'

EDWARDCULLENISMYBOYFRIENDEDWARDCULLENISMYBOYFRIENDEDWARDCULLENISMYBOYFRIEND

There. There's one more chapter after this, then it's all over.

Sorry if you feel a bit depressed/emo after that chapter. Here's a joke to cheer you up:

Why did Jenny fall off the swing?

Because she didn't have any arms!

Get it?

Okay, here's a deal for all you iheartfreddork followers. I'm writing a fic in the style of Georgia Nicolson (i.e. really funny) and I need one of YOU to be a character. Yes, actually in the fic. If you haven't already, read my band competition fic and tell me what band's songs I've used in the fics (titles).

It's not very hard, the band rocks.

Okay, TTFN! Merry Christmas!

Charz

Xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you lot! Last chapter time! This is more light-hearted and happy (I was watching Camp Rock when I wrote it) so have fun reading it!

On with the show!

WAKEUPTHEMEMBERSOFMYNATIONITSYOURTIMETOBETHERESNOCHANCEUNLESSYOUTAKEONEEV

'Hey Sam!' a few students greeted Sam as she walked into school for the first time in two months. Sam was glowing with excitement as a bunch of students she barely talked to greeted her with the same enthusiasm Carly used to.

'Sorry, was that a _smile _I just saw on your face?' Freddie asked from beside her with mock disbelief. 'Is Sam Puckett actually _happy _to be in school?'

'No, I just, y'know, wanna see people,' Sam excused feebly. 'Okay, yes! I even missed Ms. Briggs a little too, and- _woah!'_

She stopped suddenly, spotting the enormous crowd of people standing by her locker, many of them clutching gifts and cards.

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand tight as the crowd saw her and ran towards her to mob her in a huge group hug. Numerous presents etc were shoved into her arms for what seemed like hours (not that she was complaining of course) until the last well wisher had left. The pile of presents was so big that she couldn't see over the top of it. It was quickly removed from her aching arms by Freddie, who, up to this point, had kept firm hold on her hand.

'Think they're pleased to see you?' Freddie joked as Sam opened her locker and began to offload the presents in there.

'Yep, guess they've never heard of "all things in moderation," huh?' She shut her locker door and turned to Freddie. 'You'd better be there after school to help me with those. Well... unless those tech geek arms are too scrawny to lift them?'

'Ha ha, very droll.' Freddie replied as he reached out and pushed a stray piece of hair that had been dismantled by the group hug out of her face. 'I think I'll be alright.'

Sam smiled gratefully at him, but he was suddenly looking at something over her shoulder. 'What?' She turned. 'Oh.'

Carly was approaching her locker, a sour look on her face as she clocked the "lovebirds."

'Good to see you back Sam,' she said bitterly, as if she'd been made to say it. 'Freddie.' She greeted curtly, eyeing them silently.

'Apology accepted.' Sam said.

Carly replied 'Actually I don't have anything to apologise for. I went after a boy I liked. There's no law against that, is there? It's just like when we both wanted Shane. I've done nothing wrong.'

'Fine, Carly, looks like we're done then. If you honestly believe you've done nothing wrong I'll accept it. Just please stay away from my boyfriend.'

Sam took Freddie's hand to make a point and walked away, feeling pleased with the way she'd handled it.

'Well done, Sam!' Freddie commented with a smile. 'Very mature! I think you forgot something, though.'

'Huh?' Sam didn't know what was going on as Freddie gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her so she was facing Carly, who was opening her locker.

As soon as the locker door opened, Carly was hit in the face by an impressive spray of blue, green and purple paint.

As Sam burst out laughing, Freddie smiled and said 'Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about that part.'

'Kudos, Benson! I never would have expected it of you.'

She leaned in to give him a big kiss on the lips.

'Ahem, no canoodling in the hall,' Mr. Franklin said as he walked by. He handed Sam a card. 'Welcome back, Sam.'

'Thanks Teddy.' Sam said, taking the card and squeezing Freddie's hand. 'It's good to be back.'

MERRYCHRSTMASEVEMERRYCHRSTMASEVEMERRYCHRISTMASEVEMERRYCHRISTMASEVEMERRYCH

There we have it! That was officially the last chapter! I never know what to say at the end of fics, which is odd, because I can't shut up at the beginning of them!

Erm... my throat hurts. I just got a bit excited from my magazine (BIG poster of Robert Pattinson!). But I'm annoyed with it because it has Zac Efron and Miley Cyrus in this issue. Damn.

So, read and review! One thing to clear up, you know my fic "Band fic competition" where you lot enter? The story's not actually gonna be posted there, it's gonna have its own story (and quite a big one at that!) I just finished chapter one and it's 14 a4 pages in my folder  Yay!

Charz

Xoxox

P.S: Does anyone know when iKiss will be broadcast in England? I don't wanna just have to watch it on YouTube (which I probably will end up doing!)Thanks!


End file.
